Right Honourable Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company
"What is the East India Trading Company doing in the Caribbean?" "Well, we are East of India. Just the long way around. After all, when goods do not cross borders, then armies will."'' '-- ''Lord Samuel Harrington and Pearson Wright' Samuel Percivil Aberforth Arthur Harrington is a hardened and very elite EITC Lord. He is, as of today, the current Lord Marshal (leader) of the East India Trading Company, a position he feels able to boast about. His first EITC guild was The EITC's Elite, and then the Black Mercenary's. After that, he created the United Trading Co., and then the Black Officers, then Co. Black Guard and that remains his guild today. He has granted a full pardon to all those loyal to him. but promises death to those who attempt to oppress him. He is a "Founding Father" of the Player Made EITC. The others being Giratina Origin Forme, Lord Davy Menace, Pablo Swordmaster, and Nathaniel Scurvyskull. He founded the EITC Council of the Elders and is the current High Elder. He is currently Level 50, and very learned in all skills. Samuel's Early Life Samuel Harrington was born in 1569 on the island now known as Raven's Cove (he was born on it when it was still known as Emerald Isle) to Jolly Roger and Tia Dalma. He was raised on Raven's Cove, and led a happy and simple life. He lived on a mansion on the higher grounds of Raven's Cove, away from the hustle and bustle of the village below. He made his living fishing, and caught many exotic fish. He sold them for a fair amount. One day, while docking at sea, he saw a ship sailing towards the island, that's when his life would change forever. El Patron stepped foot upon the ground of Raven's Cove, and took many people for his crew. Samuel Redbeard was one of those people. He served El Patron with pride and honor, until he decided to leave for another pirate crew. he sailed with many feared pirates, and eventually changed his name to Redbeard, as that was more pirate-like. One day, while readying the cannons for a raid against Fort Kingshead, a massive Ship of the Line came and attacked thie ship he was on. It was the HMS Victoria, the flagship for the EITC at the time. It killed most of Samuel's Crew, and sunk the ship. Samuel then boarded the Victoria and demanded to speak with the head of the ship. Two EITC Officers took Samuel into the ship's cabin. And there, sitting at a desk, was none other than Lord Cutler Beckett. They discussed terms, and soon came to an agreement. Samuel swore his loyalty to Beckett and to the East India Trading Company, and soon joined them. Beckett's first order of business for Samuel was to kill the remaining survivors from the pirate ship. Samuel did this with ease and without regret, and he knew this was his life's calling. ﻿ Samuel Today As of today, Samuel Harrington is leading the Co. Black Guard guild, and the leader of the EITC, and the EITC Black Guard. He can often be found hanging around Lord Giratina Origin Forme, or Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. Currently, he has two children, who must remain un-named. Samuel is part of the Co. Black Guard guild, which he founded and made. He is friends with many of the other great leaders of the game, including John Breasly (his nephew), and Francis Bluehawk, and Jack Swordmenace. Samuel is currently in possession of the Staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas, making him a near god-like model. Do not test him, he will kill you, given the chance. Samuel has been studying up on Chaos Magick, which is some of the strongest magic out there, to increase his magical knowledge. Today, he still upholds the title of Lord Marshal and Master of the East India Trading Company. Samuel is also currently at war with Spain, and promises to destroy every living creature in the country if they do not stand down. He is an arch-nemesis of Gaius Julius Caesar, but, as many know him, Pearson Wright. Samuel and the EITC The East India Trading Company. The most powerful trading company led by some of the most powerful men. And one of those men is Lord Samuel Harrington. Samuel is loyal to the EITC, and to Beckett. he carries out all his tasks with ease and speed, and he does it flawlessly. He is the current and active leader of the EITC, and has taken up the title of Lord Marshal, or, First-in-Command. Samuel's first EITC guild was known as The EITC Elites, which was ruled by Pablo Swordmaster. After pablo was banned, Samuel stepped up to take his position as leader of the EITC, and so everybody followed him. He still rules today, just not as strict as he used to. Samuel has also created the "Elite Black Force", which contains many EITC guilds, because there are so many of them. Samuel did reach lordship quicker than most thought, only being a Corporal of the EITC before he recieved lordship. It is unknown how or when, but rumors say the story is a very thrilling one. Samuel has earned many badges, including: all of the Navy badges, the Medal of Honor, the Outstanding Leadership badge, and many more. He displays them proudly upon his frock coat. He has made major updates to the ranking system lately and has had much help in trying to hold back Pearson Wright. He has also finally put the Ministry of the Company into action, and a majority of the departments are currently being used. Samuel is currently recruiting heavily for his guild and others to better himself in the war. Samuel's rank is Lord Marshal, or commonly referred to as First-in-Command. Samuel in Battle Samuel is a fierce fighter. He takes after his father when using magic to fight. Sometimes he uses Voodoo and/or magic, sometimes he uses his weapons. While in true form, Samuel has 520,800 health points, and 150,000 Voodoo points. Here is a list of spells he uses: Dead Wind -- Hits everybody for their total health minus 500, then dissipates the 500 by Bane, Acid, Poison, and Fire damage over a period of 120 seconds. Corruption Soul Storm Radiowave -- Wave of radiation takes 350 health away every 2 seconds for 14 seconds. Flare -- hits everybody nearby with fire. Vengeance -- lasts 8 seconds when he dies; hits everybody for 275 damage every second for as long as you are in it. Cannot be avoided unless outside of radius. Rage -- Samuel is invincible for 120 seconds, while under this spell, he appears to have a goldish tint. Grave Bind Earthquake Valor '''-- Green flares hit everybody for 2,500 health, while at the same time healing Samuel for 20,000 health. '''Ice Barrage -- Hits everybody in a huge radius and freezes in spot for 45 seconds. Samuel's Pictures screenshot_2011-01-29_21-43-23.jpg|Samuel and his EITC Officers screenshot_2011-01-29_21-46-19.jpg|Samuel glaring screenshot_2011-01-29_21-56-37.jpg|Samuel is confused screenshot_2011-01-29_21-48-23.jpg|Lookin' good! Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-38.jpg|Some Silver Freeze action Screenshot 2011-01-29 22-07-49.jpg|Samuel blew out his back screenshot_2011-01-29_22-14-13.jpg|Samuel and Maggie Wildrage screenshot_2011-01-29_22-21-56.jpg|Samuel and Joshua Bad2TheB1.jpg|Samuel Redbeard's Motto screenshot_2011-01-22_20-47-02.jpg|Samuel's playercard screenshot_2011-01-29_21-52-35.jpg|Samuel's servant Grunt screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-58.jpg|Samuel drawing his cutlass screenshot_2011-01-30_11-33-48.jpg|Samuel and Remington the Vicious screenshot_2011-01-30_11-26-59.jpg|Samuel's EITC ring screenshot_2011-03-02_15-32-56.jpg|Samuel's 'The EITC Lord' EITC Best Dressed Award Samuel Co Black Guard.PNG Portraits taken by John Breasly's artisans. Samuel's Titles Lord Marshal and CCO (Chief Commanding Officer) of the East India Trading Company High Lord of England Junior Chief Justice of the High Court of England Third Lord of the British Treasury Marshal of the Navy of the British Royal Navy Governor of the EITC Court of Directors Chief Councilor of the Navy Commandant of the Royal Marine Force Representative of His Majesty, the King Cardinal of the Church of England High Elder of the EITC Council of the Elders Minister of the Company Master of Death Member of the Illuminati of the New World Order Lord of Death Jesuit Monk of the Society of Jesus Overlord of France Head of Trade of the British Trade Union Holy Roman Emperor CURRENT HIGH COMMANDING OFFICERS Samuel Harrington—First-in-Command ~ *Lord Marshal* Giratina Origin Forme—Second-in-Command ~ Marshal of the Company Johnny Goldtimbers—Third-in-Command ~ Chief of War William Brawlmartin—Fourth-in-Command ~ Grand Admiral Magicks Samuel Studies Necromancy Pyromancy Ancient Magicks Chaos Magick Lunar Magick Oneiromancy Legilimency Occlumency Alchemy Voodoo Shadow Magic Lightning Magic Divination Conjury Thaumaturgy Theurgy Time Magic Sorcery Astrosorcery Spells Made by Samuel Magicus Archanus (Can only be used by Samuel) -- Knocks out and paralizes victim. Mirra Din Naamus (Must be learned from Samuel) -- Burns victim, then freezes victim. Annoch Nar Hin Dei (Must be learned from Samuel) -- Summons any creature the caster desires. Ika Tha Nke Rius Zanka Tdaterius (Can only be used by Samuel) -- Summons 15 LvL72 Undead Legends. Disspelliaimus—Stuns and disarms the enemy. Dæmonicus Abhorris—Torments demons, making them more cruel, more heartless, and more angry. Said to be VERY hard to do. Commenum Reverto—Causes spell to return upon its caster with three times as much damage; can also revert the effects of a spell. Samuel's Most Wanted Enemies Captain Leon, or any account he's using Pearson Wright, or any account he's using INFERNO Ned Yellowbeard Samuel's Favorite Phrases "Deo Ducente Nil Nocet!" ''(Latin) -- "Nothing can harm us, when God leads us." ''"Una Nos Increbresco Obvius Sapentia Nos Fides!" (Latin) -- "Together we prevail, in the wisdoms we trust." "En Deus Nos Fides!" (Latin) -- "In God we trust." "Deus Gratias Est!" (Latin) -- "God is love." "Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called Present." "We are the EITC. Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die." "I am the EITC. I am the strength behind it, and the power that leads it." "Goodbye, street dogs." "As you drift away in darkness, my face will be the last you see…." "Did you actually believe, or were you truely naive enough, to think that you could defeat me?" "And now I'll take my leave of this wretched place." "You again! No matter, I now have everything I need to finish what I started, but I can't have you disrupting me. *Assassins Name*, get rid of this pest once and for all!" "Stand aside fool, you cannot hope to stop me!" "The East India Trading Company has a need for your services." "I have a lesser feeling of likness toward you." "Have at thee, knave!" "If you cannot surrender to me in fear, then perhaps you will surrender to me in defeat!" "You twit." "I have seen your heart, and it is mine…" "There is only power, and those too weak to seek it." "What is it to you that cutting me down will bring?" "My root hath been destroyed. Let it be known that they, the Sinful Ones, have wronged me, and brought me upon the ground. But they shall hunger, for the fruit of my tree has been spoiled." "My people, have pity on them, for they do not see their wrongings. My people, have pity on them, for they shall starve. My people, have pity on them, for they shall not see the light. My people, have pity on them, for they are blinded by the cloak of sin." Trivia Samuel's real last name is Harrington. Samuel is rarely seen out of his EITC uniform. Samuel will only answer to you when addressed by his title, Lord Samuel, Lord Marshal (Samuel), Sir, or "Permission to speak, Sir?" Samuel's title of Lord Marshal is also referred to as Grand High Marshal, Grand Marshal, High Marshal, or High Lord Marshal. Samuel walks with a slight limp. Samuel's Full name is Samuel Percivil Aberforth Arthur Harrington. Samuel is usually seen wearing his black EITC ring. Samuel's ship, as well as the EITC flagship, is the Black Eagle, a War Brig, or the HMS Victoria, ''A Legendary Ship of the Line (role-play). Samuel's Weapon belt usually consists of Seven Seas Cutlass(F1), Silver Freeze(F2) Sacred Pistol(F3), and War Scattergun(F4). Samuel loves to wear his ruby ring, which is the Philosopher's Stone. Samuel recently traveled to Singapore under the alius Ian Moone, which is an anagram of "I am no one." His intentions were unknown. Samuel has The Krokonomicon, the Stone of Jas, and the Staff of Armadyl in his possession, making him a "Mage of incomprehensible power!" Lord Marshal is just a fancy title name for Supreme Lord Seven Star. Samuel has been called "Señor de Muerte," or Lord of Death. At 154 years old, Samuel is the oldest player in the game, with his birthday being on the 25th of June (in-game). Samuel's first account was a Founder, joined on November 19, 2007. Contrary to popular belief, Samuel was/is NOT discharged. Resignation from the Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online On July 14, 1747 (2013), Samuel Harrington officially resigned from all positions in or within any disney game. He left this letter as his official resignation note. ''I, Samuel Harrington, no longer take part in the playing of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online or its affiliates, along with any other Disney-owned game. Nor do I take part in any website which is tied, directly or indirectly, to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online game or its website along with any website tied, directly or indirectly, to Disney and its affiliates.